


I Am Not Number Seven (AU EXPLANATION)

by ItchyBaba



Series: BNHA!Umbrella Academy [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bisexual Vanya Hargreeves, Death, Forced Sterilization, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, No Apocalypse (Umbrella Academy), Original Character Death(s), POV Vanya Hargreeves, Pre-Canon, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, This is so self indulgent oh my god I cannot stress that enough, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, a fun little project that got in my head and wouldn't leave, basically how would the umbrella academy fit into the BNHAverse, can you tell shes my comfort character, how much can i change a character before it becomes an oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItchyBaba/pseuds/ItchyBaba
Summary: this au is a bit messy so I thought I would do a foreword to help organize everything, this is super self-indulgent and it's an idea that I just ran with so there's no beta or critical thinking involvedVANYA HARGREEVES IN THE BNHA VERSE: I'm gonna explore the differences in Vanya compared to the show vs. how she would be if she grew up in the BNHA universe (giving her caps on her power or in this case, her quirk so she's not totally op like the show, just a teenage soldier that’s been forcefully trained her entire life). And I'm making changes to characters/situations according to my own preferences so hopefully anyone reading can enjoy them too lmao
Series: BNHA!Umbrella Academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902955
Kudos: 17





	I Am Not Number Seven (AU EXPLANATION)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is very self-indulgent, the Vanya in this story is half-oc/self-insert and half-canon character
> 
> This is just the set up, I’ll be posting the actual fic later pls put up with my messy rambling for now
> 
> If u found this and u know me irl, no u don’t ❤️

Key differences: Vanya and the others would have been raised in a quirk society; this means Reginald would have seen Vanya’s power as a positive, powerful thing instead of dangerous, like in the show. Reginald would have never given her the “antidepressants,” instead giving her the violin as an outlet for her emotions, which are tied to her quirk. Vanya would have had to work hard to control her feelings since childhood under threat of wearing quirk-suppression handcuffs, making her a bit frosty but, like in season 2, Vanya has grown to be a generally happy person with an awkward, morose sense of humor and a bit of a sarcastic personality.

Quirk: Sound absorption/manipulation- Vanya has enhanced hearing that allows her to hear far past the human limitation with no sensory overload, every sound that she hears is converted to kinetic energy and soundwaves that she can expel from various parts or her whole body, Vanya has a mental counter in her head that ticks up minimally with every sound she hears (small sounds add a “point” to the counter, loud noises add more “points”). This counter is only in her head and cannot be seen/detected by someone looking at her. When the counter is “filled up” by points, Vanya unconsciously releases a burst of energy (it will usually be a single, large soundwave, enough to get her out of the “danger zone” of overloading/ reaching the maximum cap) however, this is not too much of a burden because it takes about 24 hours of Vanya listening without using her powers for it to fill up, the counter can expand as Vanya trains more. So, she can develop a larger counter with a larger maximum cap as she continues to grow. She cannot absorb energy while she is unconscious, sleeping, in a coma, etc. she must be awake and aware of her surroundings to absorb sound to create/store energy. As for uses of the energy, Vanya can expel it from her feet to levitate/fly (at any speed), manipulate soundwaves to move objects of any size/shape, create waves to launch back enemies, create small waves that can precisely find their mark that are the size of a bullet or fist, release large waves from her whole body to make her whole body like a bomb, and many other ways that she has not discovered. However, the previously mentioned skills are fine-tuned enough to make her a prodigy, using her quirk is like second nature to her- all she has to do is will for something to happen and she skills allow her to do it. Clothes/ bindings/anything other than quirk-suppression cuffs cannot stop her from releasing her soundwaves. Using her quirk for 2+ hours straight or quickly depleting/filling the counter gives Vanya migraines, but she is familiar enough with her quirk to know when to stop. Her inhibitions get released once she uses her quirk a lot, showing the “real” her, a sarcastic, focused, and flirty personality. She refers to this personality as the White Violin or “the other” her.

Appearance: Vanya can be described as having a doll-like beauty because of her round eyes, soft pale-pink skin, full lips, long dark eyelashes, and waist-length straight black that fades to grey around mid-back and turns white at the ends with blunt bangs that also frame the sides of her face. She has a slim figure with a lean, slightly muscular build from her years of training (ballet dancer build). Vanya has scars of various sizes across her body, but the one that bothers her the most is the thin, surgical scar on her lower abdomen from her sterilization. She does not have any scars on her face as Reginald warned her that her face was an essential asset to her career as a hero. Vanya has 7 piercings in total, 4 on her left ear (2 on the lobe and 2 on the upper cartilage), 2 on her right ear (both on the lobe), and 1 on her tongue. She and Klaus pierced each other’s ears when they were 13 years old and rebellious, which surprisingly never got infected but she paid a doctor that once came to give her a checkup to pierce her tongue and heal it with his quirk without her adoptive father’s knowledge the same year. Her skin is dotted by a few moles and a minimalist umbrella tattoo on her left, inner wrist that all children from the Umbrella Academy were forced to get. At the time of her 1st year of high school in Japan, she is 166cm/ 5’5” but will be 180cm/ 5’9” by the time she graduates. In her regular form, Vanya has black eyes with light blue pupils, but when she uses her quirk in the situations mentioned above, her eyes turn light blue, almost white with black pupils. Also, when Vanya overuses her quirk, the white hair on her ends extends upwards into the roots of her hair and her skin turns bone white with dark rings around her eyes until she stops using her quirk, then returns to normal.

Skills: Vanya speaks 4 languages fluently: English, Spanish, Russian, and Japanese. She is a skilled violinist, having been taught from childhood. She can sight-read music sheets, has perfect pitch and can play any song she’s ever heard on the violin after just hearing it once. Vanya is able to do household chores but cannot imagine doing them alone as her siblings would always help her. She is emotionally stunted from growing up in the academy (not able to read the room/ be empathetic/ makes inappropriate jokes/ etc.) but tries her best and gets better the more she is around people bc she is a quick learner. She is in excellent physical condition, able to run incredibly fast and over long distances, has great reflexes (partly due to her quirk which lets her hear small sounds and reacts to them, i.e. nothing can sneak up on her), is acrobatic, incredibly strong, and flexible. Vanya is skilled at hand to hand combat, with room for improvement of course but has not trained to fight with weapons as she mostly relies on her quirk to fight. She has no injuries from her childhood that debilitate her other than occasional and rare soreness in her abdomen from her surgery. Vanya likes writing but does not feel that she is good at it, even though she has average writing skills. She is smart and able to get good grades with some studying, she is a fast learner.

The Umbrella Academy in the BNHAverse: It still exists, but as an orphanage for children whose parents have been killed in villain attacks, the US in the BNHAverse is canonically falling apart bc of an unstable society, so the billionaire Reginald Hargreeves founded the Academy as a way to churn out heroes to protect the world. Vanya and her siblings were not the first “class” to graduate from the Umbrella Academy. The academy is a large, multi-building estate on the east coast of the US in a rural area, away from distractions. Reginald Hargreeves, known as the pro hero Multimind (quirk: the ability to make an infinite number of clones of himself that are connected by hive mind although he is incredibly intelligent and would be dangerous enough without his quirk), personally trains the students with the help of androids and employees. Grace, the android built to be the maternal figure for the seven, was the primary caretaker for the children, handling all aspects of the children outside of training (laundry, food, comfort). Each class has an android mother figure assigned to them. One of the most important employees in the academy is Pogo, the butler who happens to be a chimpanzee, a rare occurrence of an animal having a quirk which in this case, granted him the intelligence to be equal to a human. There were several classes before her (not sure how many, but enough to get the Academy and Reginald internationally famous). Because of the fame, all the children were kept anonymous from the public, so no one knows their identities until they are adults or decide to reveal the fact that they are from the academy in their hero high school years. All children have the last name Hargreeves and are assigned a number, the first name they are referred to by is either chosen by themselves or their siblings (their only contact with other children their age). The children are raised/trained at the orphanage, sent to various hero high schools across the world, and become professional heroes, although some children decide not to become heroes because they hate the fact that they were raised and forced into this career path (Reggie gets a lot of hate from them bc they are minor celebrities in America and they publicly bag on him). Many children from the Umbrella Academy still become heroes, and they are really good at it, which keeps the public off Reggie’s back for creating child soldiers.

Childhood: Vanya was born October 1st, 20XX and was a baby when her parents were killed in a villain attack, her mom was a white woman from Russia, and her dad was Mestizo from Argentina, both were immigrants that met in America during their university years when they were on student visas. They worked hard to be successful after they graduated and got married, her dad (who had a sound absorption quirk that allowed him to convert sound into motion) running his own restaurant and being a fast worker bc of his quirk. Her mom became a Linguistics professor with an enhanced hearing quirk that allowed her to hear small details in sounds, up close and far away. A villain attacked their city and caused a lot of damage to the university Vanya’s mom worked at, and her dad’s restaurant (among other places) but not the daycare Vanya was at, which killed them and left her an orphan. She was quickly adopted by Reginald because he researched her parents and knew she would have a powerful quirk. Had Vanya been quirkless or had a quirk that was less powerful/ more troublesome, she would have immediately been sent to another orphanage. Vanya was taught Spanish, Russian, and English as a child by Reggie as a way to connect her to her family and was later taught Japanese when he decided she would apply to the top hero high schools in Japan (she was given the choices of UA, Shiketsu High School, Ketsubutsu Academy, Isamu Academy, Seiai Academy, and Seijin High School to apply to). Vanya speaks all four languages easily and without issue or confusion. She grew up with her powers that were tied to her emotions and was punished for having “tantrums,” as Reggie called them, where she could feel too much (happy/agitated/etc.) and send her soundwaves out of control. She did not have them often but when she did, they were bad. At one instance, when Vanya was 10, she had a tantrum about living her life as a human weapon with no thoughts/feelings. She cried about not being a normal kid, and she would never probably never be a normal person (able to love/have children). Reggie was able to shoot her with a tranquilizer dart and paid surgeons to give her a hysterectomy as punishment for her behavior. She shut down emotionally for months afterward and poured everything she had into training, pushing her quirk skill level far past the other Umbrella Academy members of her class to cope with the loss. Her siblings supported her the best they could, but they were children as well and had no idea what to do. The surgery has no negative effects on her health, medicine of the BNHAverse allowed her to be healthy after it without needing any extra antibiotics/supplements /hormones/etc. However, it weighs heavily on her mind every once in a while. That was one of the most traumatic events of her childhood, but it wasn’t the only hardship. Vanya and the other children were subjected to harsh physical and quirk training. The children are incredibly skilled and strong (with their quirks/physical abilities) as a result. Vanya views her childhood as a necessary evil; she loves having her strong/specialized skills but dislikes the pain she had to go through in order to attain it. Vanya is very nonchalant when talking about her past, she likes being in peak physical condition and a quirk prodigy at 15 years old so she will tell people the truth when they ask her how she got to where she is now but may sugarcoat/lie, so they don’t get weirded out when she mentions the abuse. She sees it as an “oh, yeah, that happened, but it’s over now,” sort of thing but should probably get therapy for it.

The Seven Children: There were originally 21 students in Vanya’s class, but the students were weeded out by running away, dying in accidents, being a disappointment to Reggie/sent away, or adopted by a powerful family in exchange for a significant amount of money. Because Vanya has a quirk and can use it with relative ease, she is not excluded from her family like she is in the show. This has caused her relationship with her siblings to get better as they can all commiserate, but they still have issues, and butt heads bc their environment is incredibly stressful. Vanya is closest to Klaus, Ben, and Diego but is friendly with Five, Luther, and Alison. The seven are the most recent class to “graduate” from the academy and go to hero high schools. Vanya was sent to apply to the top hero schools in Japan, Klaus was sent to France, Ben was sent to South Africa, Diego was sent to China, Alison was sent to Australia, Five was sent to the United Kingdom, and Luther stayed in the US.


End file.
